


｜辰菲｜吞针

by chaiilatte



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiilatte/pseuds/chaiilatte
Summary: abo 船舱 无标记
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	｜辰菲｜吞针

**Author's Note:**

> 默念三遍辰菲szd方可上车

轮渡进入了平稳运行，在海面轻轻晃荡，温柔得仿佛原地打转。海的气味无孔不入地渗进船舱，混杂着煤烟味和侍者喷洒的香水，一齐送入靠窗的套间。

Felix怎么也没想到，临时旅伴会在这种时候发情。

他刚刚早起洗漱完，低低地哼着重归苏莲托，没有一个音在调上，双手拿着毛巾和牙刷，红发打湿几根粘在饱满的前额，若不是衬衫上的胸针过于夺目，几乎让人觉得他是海员的孩子。

正打算抬起手肘关了门，身后突然有风和强压袭来，吓得他几乎把手里的漱具丢掉。他往下一看，一条紧身西裤包裹的长腿踹上了房门，热风裹着剧烈的吐息，贴上自己的脊背。

“帮帮我…求你，帮帮我。”

温热的舌头舔舐着少年湿漉漉的脖颈，那人的体香在信息素蔓延下仍显得剧烈，Felix努力挣扎，黄铉辰的双臂已然形成了坚韧的桎梏，还腾出手拽着沾了omega气味的毛巾捂在鼻腔前，贪婪地吸了一口，似乎在水流的冲洗下那气息已淡了，黄铉辰略带烦躁地将它扔向一旁，单手抓了Felix的手腕抵在木质衣柜上，另一只手向下去解少年松散的裤带，嘴唇急迫地在人的后颈戳吻，细密的胎毛掩盖着微微凸起的腺体，即将贴上那处时，他感到怀里的小猫一阵剧烈地颤动，

“啊…先等一下，黄先生…”

虽然急切，但像被这低哑性感的声音蛊惑住似的，黄铉辰稍稍松了手上的力道，让Felix单薄的身躯转过来，少年经此逗弄，绯红早从面颊蔓延到耳尖，棕色的眼睛也湿润着，带着些许祈求的意思，

“不要这样，求您，我有未婚夫…”

听到最后三个字，黄铉辰被莫名激了怒火，什么样懦弱愚蠢的alpha，会任凭秀色可餐的爱人独自漂洋过海，甚至不得不与陌生人共用一室？保护欲蹿上心头，无能为力的认知让他越发委屈，盯着笼罩在自己影子里面露迷茫的Felix，发情期的激素瞬间唤醒了黄铉辰的泪腺，

“对不起，对不起…lix…”

他俯身紧紧地贴住Felix的嘴唇，软舌化解了小猫紧张带来的唇瓣干涩，舔到他温暖的牙床和幼嫩的齿贝，含氟牙膏淡淡的薄荷味渡入自己的口腔，Felix又吓的抖了一下，嘴都合不上了，两人接吻的缝隙缓缓形成一条长的银丝下坠。小猫爽得牙齿都在打颤，他哪来的什么未婚夫，只是在任务完成之前不想被这个自己要窃取资料的对象夺走了初次。

“这一次就原谅我吧。”

黄铉辰是个隐忍的alpha，在同龄人还常常被发情期紊乱和信息素失衡而被欲望折磨时，他早早就从生理上掌控了自己身体的控制权，到了预测发情期精准到时分的程度。但这次的行动在海上呆的得太久，日夜颠簸影响了他严格的作息，再加上船长的疏漏使乘客超过了提前预定的数量，他不得不和一个中途上船的omega共同使用一个双人间。

十几天过去，他知道发情期近在眼前，抑制剂的针管却因为一次风暴全部撞碎，黄铉辰明显地感觉心跳比往常任何时候都更加剧烈。

Omega顶着一头明丽的红色出门洗漱，桔梗花的香味还留在枕套和被单上，房间里烟草的味道也愈来愈浓。黄铉辰手指碰了碰昨晚情欲爆发咬破嘴唇留下的血痂，他管不了指缝间还残留的体腥味，在他模糊的视线里，每缕气味都变成色彩斑斓的一条线，牵引向那个孩子摊在桌上的衣物，浸在地板渗水的人字拖鞋，大敞的衣柜里他取走湿润手帕，摇摇晃晃的金属衣架。

他的欲望既要裸露地爆发，又因为碰到了剧烈的桔梗花，那越来越近越来越浓郁的花香，因为某种不善的第六感，仿佛撞上了比生锈门板更厚重的阻碍；

“你的未婚夫把你扔在这里……他是个混蛋。”

“我爱你…lix…宝贝…我错了…”

Felix被他抚摸地欲火焚身，几乎感受不到下半身的存在，他抬起已经快要无法支撑的眼皮，猫似的褐色眸子无比专注地盯着黄铉辰投入的神态，似乎机敏地找出了纰漏，他轻轻探出小手抱住了alpha的后颈，在强大得多的对手无心顾及微小的搔弄时，用尽力气将自己贴了上去，温润的指腹忽然聚了力，往黄铉辰埋在皮肤深处的腺体重重一按——

像是生来就知道他的腺体长在哪里一样，这一按又准又狠，疼痛和酥麻爬满了他的脊柱，黄铉辰毫无防备地猛然仰头，对omega的还击束手无措，当眼神慢慢从涂满壁画的穹顶找回清明，头垂下来透过汗湿的刘海看着Felix脸上的雀斑，一股凉意才从血脉里回升上来。

Alpha的腺体位置是绝密。

任何处在发情期的alpha，如果得到已标记omega对于腺体的爱抚，会有很强的镇定作用，使双方情绪迅速稳定下来。反之，如果是尚未被标记的陌生omega，轻柔的抚摸无法触及腺体，但强力的精准的按压会对alpha造成极大刺激，轻则使alpha产生情绪波动，严重时可以直接使alpha因为激素不平衡昏厥。

这对omega是拼上性命的选择。

被触碰后的alpha多数能被制服，少数则会被唤起兽性。

在这个omega也能担任各界要职的时代，alpha的发情期因为比omega发情期具有更大破坏性和不稳定性而被视作生理缺陷，不会控制自己的alpha会被社会排挤唾弃。但为了给予相应补偿，虽然每个omega都接受了戳刺发情期alpha腺体则可以脱离控制的教育，每个alpha的具体腺体位置都由自己保密，除非alpha心甘情愿透露给他人。

黄铉辰印象里，自己从来没有告诉别人自己的腺体位置。

这只激起他发情期的小猫啊，是怎么知道的呢？他眯了眯眼睛，将先前散去的理智悉数拾回，脑中联想到一丝奇妙的可能。

黄铉辰右手一抬，捏住Felix地窄腰甩在湿润的被单上，他听到小猫的骨头磕碰到床板，一声细微的呻吟把他的心脏也挠得痒痒的，于是又只好坐在床边把小猫捞起来，揉揉他的小肚子，再透过红色的发根轻轻用嘴唇取悦他的腺体。

Felix痴痴地望着眼前的墙壁，房间里浓郁的碾碎烟叶的气味，以及在身后略显陌生的男人，他从欲海里最后一声呼救也被黄铉辰截断在唇齿间，omega的享受本能正从小腹传递足以使肌肉酥麻的激素到全身，他瘫软在黄铉辰宽了一倍的肩膀上，那人撩起自己耳边黯淡的红发，样子怎么也不像遭受重创，假惺惺的道歉反而中气十足；

“弄疼lix了吧，真对不起。”

“可惜我不是会对omega臣服的那类alpha啊。”

黄铉辰左手伸进他单薄的衬衫，一把拽散了勾连的贝壳纽扣，宝石光泽的胸针也锒铛坠地，  
修长的手指轻轻夹住已经有些肿胀的乳尖。

“别……黄铉辰……”

随着这声求饶，Felix早已耗尽了最后一点抗拒的气力，生理本能狂啸着促使他回应alpha相当温柔的动作，他试图转身看着施压者的脸，两只肉扑扑的小手却被黄铉辰禁锢在背后，牵引他触碰黄铉辰丝绒睡裤鼓囊的一团滚烫。

黄铉辰借着宣誓主权的余威，在Felix绯红的面颊上蹭了两下，不带情色地贴上几个安抚的吻，左手却并未停止肆虐，光是在人胸口展开左手，掌根和指腹就足以同时抚慰两边的乳首，他颇为好奇地看着一股暖流似乎要从两个尖端鼓出，正慢慢撑起柔软的血肉，乳晕好像也因为这股高于体温的温度扩张了一些。

Felix虚着眼睛，瞥见黄铉辰用算得上纯真的目光正正对着自己的胸前，又气又急，想抽出双手遮住他的眼睛，身后人哪会叫他得逞，所以黄铉辰只看到他扭了扭肩，挣扎的同时偏偏把副乳也挤到胸前，白嫩的皮肉得了额外填充，好像点了红的软糯糖糕。

“不要看啊……”

黄铉辰知道他快要把小猫羞得昏死过去了，于是收敛了信息素，空气中烟草的味道渐渐稀薄，桔梗浓郁的花香浮上来，摇晃的船只无法阻挡地使它四散。

虽然犯了错应当惩罚，还是尽快收手吧。

黄铉辰把Felix翻了个身，刚碰到他乳头时小猫就开始小声喘息，这时泪珠点点已经浸润了脸上淡棕的雀斑，一脸苦相把黄铉辰的心脏重重揪了一把，他脱掉Felix潮湿的上衣，小猫穿了一条稍短的条纹裤子，俯在床上的时候风也去撩起边角，露出圆圆的臀瓣。

黄铉辰并不将它扒完，只是堪堪将松紧扯下去一点，露出一条深粉色的旖旎缝隙，还恶趣味地弹了几下松紧带，小猫受了委屈，一边怨念地叫着黄铉辰的大名，又挥舞着小手到背后驱赶alpha的恶作剧，可惜只是被人抓住吮吸了两下手背，最后的遮羞布也被撤去。

“别看……至少那里不行……”

黄铉辰过滤了Felix说的话，捏住他的肩，另一只手在尾椎处轻轻戳刺摩擦，那里虽未泛滥成灾，却也有了些湿润的体液裹住指尖。

“怎么从这里流出来的东西也带着香味啊？”

他不由分说地将指尖塞进Felix的小嘴里，好似天真的问询，手指却越探越深，唾液和自己的体液被黄铉辰夹住舌头混合，从口腔流到喉结，他的睫毛掩盖着褐色的瞳仁，像蝴蝶挥翅一样微微颤动，叫人看了心疼。

黄铉辰把手指拿出来，激烈地吻了几下Felix的嘴，小家伙单薄的唇瓣都被撞得红肿，嘴里还有各种液体的腥臊，连咳嗽也困难。Alpha的力气本就是倍数性的相差，Felix全身都被黄铉辰不知轻重的揉捏变得肿痛，这时更剧烈的疼痛从下体寻来，他不得不发出穿破船舱的尖叫——

“等一等，马上就好了。”

黄铉辰轻轻揉着Felix的软腰，另一手已经进了两指，甬道又烫又窄，透明的肠液一小股一小股渗出来，Felix好似放弃了挣扎，只满脸通红地埋在被子里，任由身体颤抖着作出回应。

第三指不如前面顺畅，进的越多，黄铉辰能感觉到肉壁都在紧张地挤压他的手指，Felix更是不满的努力往前爬了一点，不过他骨头都快酥麻了，小腿只往前蹭了几寸，就被黄铉辰捉住脚踝拖回来，手指从而进的更深。

普通的alpha到此时早已无法自持，匆匆结束了扩张就要提枪上阵，黄铉辰却在这场持久的拉锯战中得了趣，想到自己的尺寸，他嘴角勾起一笑，小指也并入进去，换了方向深浅交替地扣弄。

“要做不做啊……”小猫汗湿的红发半遮着水色氤氲的眼睛，低哑魅惑的声音带了嗔怪，好像忘了自己才是被情欲苦苦折磨的一方。

黄铉辰也不再逗他，抽出手指，把肠液抹在自己的性器上，柔软的丝绒裤子包裹着如此原始野性的茎体，Felix本还好整以暇地看着alpha为自己服务，被柱体的规模吓晕过去，又只好埋到被子里，眼睛悄悄睁开看着即将进入自己身体的硕大性器。

“是lix自找的。”

Felix放松了两秒，当龟头滑入甬道的时候，刚被扩张的空间甚至觉得有些舒适，好像在迎接更为滑腻的按摩，傻傻的小猫以为这就是全部，甚至张开了刚刚因为疼痛收紧的小拳头。

可是下一秒，痛苦挣扎的神色就重回到布满红晕的小脸上。看到小猫自满的样子，征服欲在黄铉辰心中达到了顶峰，他将茎身送入半截，omega的穴道讨好般吸住闯入的巨物，每次抽回都带着一点嫩肉滞留在洞口，好像默契缠绵的交响乐。

“啊！好疼……那里……唔……”

小猫早咬紧了牙关，细密地出了一身汗，黄铉辰轻轻拽着他的红发，每次交合就将他们的距离再度拉近，另一只手摸着小猫的背脊，光滑的皮肤正渗出桔梗香味的汗滴，黄铉辰俯身要哄几句甜言蜜语，好将那还剩半截的巨物慢慢进到暖巢里去，低头含住Felix的耳廓，舔舐了一圈软骨，正想将小猫纵情承欢的样貌尽收眼底，却正好逮住他的视线不自然地移向别处。

顺着同样角度看过去，黄铉辰看到了一叠整齐放在Felix书桌上的纸张，用粉色的丝带好好打了个十字结。

如果没猜错的话，这就是那人从自己这里偷走的东西吧？

黄铉辰开始这趟旅途之前，被拽去花了大价钱请巫师算命。他生平最讨厌这种不讲常理的迷信，奈何输了赌局，只好听着瞎了眼睛的巫师神叨叨地讲了半夜，没想到他所说的在旅途中自己重要物件会被盗窃的预言，竟然是真的。

黄铉辰身下仍在缓慢地动作，Felix被磨得疲倦了些，眼神却直直盯着自己抄下的私密文件，丝毫没有注意到身后的人早已绷紧了肌肉，蓄势待发；

“本来想就这样放过你的，可lix的态度一直不怎么对劲啊。”

“用对你最好的方式解决吧。”

黄铉辰向后扯了一把Felix的红发，疼得小猫尖叫一声，就势将剩下半截阴茎全部塞进他体内，囊袋抵达穴口，好像仍然不够，阴毛掩盖的联结处一耸一耸，Felix感受到柔软的东西拍打着屁股，以为黄铉辰连那两颗球也要一同塞进去，开始有气无力地求饶，

“不行啊……那里放不进去的……”

本来没往那里想的黄铉辰被他逗笑了，“不试试看怎么知道呢？”

说罢，他更嚣张迅猛地长驱直入，几十个回合抽插以后，穴道充血形成的淡红几乎要蔓延到别的地方，Felix被激烈的反复交合折磨得快昏死过去，胸前两粒在被单上磨来磨去，后穴又被长久地占领着，他早忘了自己的身份和职责，只流着涎水小声呼救，

“轻一点啊……痒死了，胸痒死了……”

黄铉辰握住他被床单覆盖的茎体，才发现小猫早就悄悄射过一回了，他年轻又持久，却不知道身下是个这样隐忍敏感的尤物，连索求都小心翼翼的。他舔了舔指尖快干涸的黏液，胸膛贴着Felix早被留下斑斑红痕的脊背，轻轻抽插的同时湿润的手指夹着柔软的乳尖。

他的主人已经睡着了，睫毛一颤一颤，乳头却苏醒了似的重新挺立起来，随着人逐渐平稳的呼吸在黄铉辰的指腹刮来刮去，黄铉辰作乱地使劲捏了一下，梦里的Felix扭扭身子，殊不知乳房早在黄铉辰的手掌里又胀大一圈。

“唔……”

看着小猫疲惫的样子，黄铉辰开始最后一轮的冲刺，他感觉到有热流沿着腹部向下，直达性器周围的肌肉，助他往里头又塞了几寸，Felix在梦里不知道过了多久，模模糊糊地听到黄铉辰的的低喝，总算感受到一股陌生的液体注入了甬道，他好像吸人精气的猫妖，腰动了动，黄铉辰也借着精液的润滑退出来，在小猫贪心的带笑意的脸上啵的一声，留下一个湿漉漉的吻，

“辛苦了宝贝，现在到我了。”

说罢，他猛地一拍Felix的屁股，臀被激起一阵肉浪，小猫瞬间从梦中惊醒，又回到这个成人世界。他痴痴地用手背蹭了蹭口水，好像旁边应该漂浮几个透明的气泡，黄铉辰再把它们一一戳破。

“我们来做个交易吧？”

黄铉辰走到书桌前，回来早已换了胜券在握的表情瞧着被单上祈求眼神的Felix，捏着吸引着小猫视线的这些日子细心攒集的资料，语气已带了alpha单向的戏谑。

“我爽了，就还给你，怎么样？”

不由分说地，Felix的脸忽然被按到黄铉辰的性器前，刚刚射过一次的阴茎又有抬头的倾向，黄铉辰脸上是看不透的微笑，泪痣贴着卧蚕，心情很好的样子。

他的浇灌即将迎来一场丰收。

心疼地揉揉小猫贴在雀斑上的红发，又捏捏他酸痛的腮和脸蛋，Felix含着他的阴茎吞吐，又是嗔怪又是无奈，气得白了他一眼，好像在黄铉辰心脏里最软的地方轻轻剐了一下。

以后不会再对你这么狠了。

毕竟巫师还说，他的命定之人也在这条船上啊。


End file.
